


jamie/katee 8

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 6-12-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	jamie/katee 8

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6-12-08

Jamie looks around the studio lot, watching pieces of the last five years of his life disappear one by one. Things are changing for all of them, right down to the sets. Galactica is nothing but a skeleton, creaky bones that feel as old as Jamie’s own. In some ways, they’re all coming back to Earth, and it feels as foreign in real life as it does in the script.

He says goodbye to people he won’t see again as he crosses the lot. He knows them all by name, works hard to know they. They do the real work; he just shows up, hits his marks, says his line and goes home. He’s glad it’s ending. He’s just not sure he’s glad it’s over.

There’s a farewell party scheduled for next week. The press will be there and they’ll all say the right things until the cameras go, and then they’ll all really say goodbye. Some will stay, and they’ll all see each other again – conventions and Vancouver being the default filming location for Hollywood guarantees that. But it won’t ever be the same.

He pauses outside the trailer, leaning against the cool metal. It’s unseasonably cold for Vancouver, and he shivers, tracing the name on the door before he knocks. Katee opens the door and looks down at him and smiles, nodding once before stepping back so he can come inside. It’s not unusual around here – they all slip and slide through each other’s lives and trailers. Some of them are closer than others, and Jamie’s never been one of those, but there’s sort of a ritual in goodbyes, so no one thinks to say a thing. He’s good at that – making sure there’s never anything for anyone to think to say.

“This is it.” His voice is rougher than he thinks it should be, but that happens sometimes when he’s trying so hard to stay with the flat, American accent. It doesn’t help that this goodbye is the hardest, because the fans want it to be the one that doesn’t happen. He’s not sure why it is, and he’s not sure why he fell into the cliché way back when, but he did and it’s done, and this is done after today. No more goodbyes. 

“Two more scenes to film together,” she says, but they both know it’s not the same. She locks the door and he reaches out, his fingers curving around her cheek. She tries to shake her head, shake off his touch. It’s been sex lately, nothing more, and Jamie’s not sure he can let her let it be again. He needs it to mean something if it can’t mean anything anymore. So he strokes his thumb over her cheek and pulls her in, letting her struggle as much as she needs, but not letting her go. “Jamie.” She’s practically begging, her voice pitched high and dangerous with the threat of tears.

“Katee.” He whispers her name before he kisses her and they don’t move for a suspended moment. It’s a simple kiss, nothing deep but more real than they’ve shared in a long time. It’s not long before she breaks, her mouth opening against his and he tastes the heat of her, need as hot as his on her tongue. They walk backwards to the bed, a dance they’ve danced a thousand times, stripping off each other’s clothes so there’s nothing between them – not Kara, not Lee, not Katee, not Jamie – except whispered, hungry, desperate words that say everything but goodbye.


End file.
